


Promises

by Licy4



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licy4/pseuds/Licy4
Summary: Tiny, tiny one-shot of Michael and Cathy at Derek's birthday party (before we find out what really happens).





	Promises

Michael tried to remember how he’d ended up dancing with Carol in the first place. The extravagant band, to match the extravagant party, had struck up their instruments and suddenly he’d found himself on the dance floor with Carol pressed up against him. The music was slow, a ballad that he didn’t recognise, which he supposed was a small mercy. If it had been faster she might have been gyrating. 

“So, Mikey, fancy showing me your room later?” she slurred against his ear. 

“Carol, I…”

“Come on Michael. You’re allowed to have some fun.”

He tried to push her away to little avail, “No, Carol, listen…”

He stopped talking as she suddenly stepped back away from him. His heart jumped for joy when he saw why.

Cathy had tapped Carol on the shoulder, “Mind if I cut in?”

Carol, wobbling on her heels, shrugged, “I could do with another drink anyway. Keep your hands to yourself though, I think I’m on a promise for later.” She winked at Cathy as she tottered away. 

Cathy raised her eyebrows at Michael as he took her hand and drew her close, “I thought I was the one on a promise tonight.”

He wrapped his free arm around her, “Different promises.”

“Oh yeah? What’s she getting?” she asked, draping her arm around his neck and starting them swaying in time to the music. 

“A taxi home.”

Cathy laughed, “And what am I getting?”

He smiled gently, “Everything.”

She kissed him deeply, lovingly and then rested her forehead against his, “I’ll take it.”


End file.
